I've Loved You For A Thousand Years
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"
1. Chapter 1

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I does not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned except for the thoughts of the characters alone.

A/N: Okay, so I had been thinking of writing a story like this for a LONG time, but never had the muse for it. And when I heard the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, my muse flared up and has been driving me wild. So I figured I would entertain you with my idea. And if I get 10 or close to 10 reviews –or more- ^^ I will continue. If not, I will delete the story and be done with it.

Thanks, and have a fun time reading! I put a lot of time into thinking up the plot for you guys! ~

Oh, and to make it clear, Yuuki is not a Kuran nor is she a pureblood.

* * *

"Talking"  
_Thinking/Bond_

* * *

_Heart beats fast  
__Colours and promises  
__How to be brave  
__How can I love when I'm afraid  
__To fall  
__But watching you stand alone  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
__One step closer  
__~Christina Perri_

* * *

It was the mid 1300's and two lovers kissed passionately. "You know they will come for me" A dark haired male said. A silverette just snuggled closer. "I don't want them to harm you" he whimpered. The brunette kissed his lovers forehead, smelling his fear. "They won't, and even if they manage to, I will never leave you Zero" he said, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. Their legs tangled together under the sheets on their shared bed, and the brunette rolled on top, pressing his silverette lover flush into the mattress as he set to work on the younger mans neck. "Kaname" he sighed, treading long slim fingers through brunette hair. "Zero" Kaname groaned, his face buried into the crevice of his lovers neck. His body heaved to taste his lover. If only a little bit. "Do it" Zero whispered and Kaname jolted upward, wide wine orbs staring into calm violet ones. "But, you'll…" he started but was cut off when the silverette pressed his lips to the others. "It's alright, I want to spend forever with you" he said and Kaname stared at him. "Your family" he said.

"You're my family" Zero whispered, pink dusting his cheeks. Kaname smiled softly. "Then as the moon to witness our union, I promise to protect you and love you for the rest of our pureblood lives. If something should tear us apart, let this bond show us the way" he murmured before sinking down to the silverette to his neck, pearl white fangs glinting in the dark.

* * *

"We have to kill him. Murder that son of a bitch!" a woman cried, waving a gun in the air. "He's kidnapped our precious hunter, we have to do something!" another cried. "How do we do that? He's a pureblood and were just a group of hunters" one whispered. His doubt splintered the entire group as their shoulders sagged. A lone man jumped onto a bench. "Don't forget, were hunters! We have weapons!" he yelled. The hunters nodded. "For Zero!" they cried in unison.

* * *

Zero cried out as fangs sunk into his flesh, pleasure instantly encasing him. He could feel his blood being taken from him, but in truth it didn't disgust him; he didn't know what it did to him. All he knew was that he liked it. Zero's heart began to flutter in his chest and his eyes glazed over as Kaname very gently drew away from his bitten neck. Zero sleepily closed his eyes, but Kaname nudged him and he blearily opened them. "Come now love, we can't have you falling asleep on me" he said a deep satisfied growl rumbling from his chest when Zero shifted underneath him. Kaname ran a fingernail down the side of his neck and he took delight when Zero's eyes flickered red. Zero closed his eyes, whining. Kaname gathered his lover into his arms. "Don't fight it" he cooed, just as Zero's soft plump lips latched onto his neck instantly sinking his fangs into the flesh. Kaname's eyes slid shut slowly as his now bond mate fed off of him. He cradled Zero's head when his suckling became sluggish. The red faded from his eyes and once again became the violet that Kaname had fallen in love with. "Now…" Kaname whispered. "Now, I'm going to make love to you, and touch you here; feel you here" he said, grabbing Zero's ass, kneading the well built and rounded flesh through the fabric of his night clothes. Zero cried out, unintentionally spreading his legs.

Kaname started with his neck, lips teasing the already pleasured bite area; leaving Zero to only gasp and wiggle. Zero was slowly stripped from clothes and coherent thought, as his body tingled from pleasure and the bond. Zero moaned as Kaname rubbed himself along his sensitive body. "What do you want me to do?" Kaname purred. "Take me" Zero said.

And he did.

(Sorry, I didn't do the lemon now because it doesn't key in with what's about to happen)

* * *

The mob surged into the forest, weaving around trees, their feet sloshing into the mud. Hands clasped tightly around their weapons. Guns and swords alike; both tingling with power as they neared their destination. They had only one thought on their minds: Save Zero.

* * *

Stars light gathered its power to shine through the cracks of the curtains, as it fell to lay rest on the sleeping lovers; mapping out every perfection as it searched for flaws. But it found none.

Zero awoke first-briefly wondering how they had gotten dressed after last nights strenuous activities-, staring at the sleeping pureblood lying on top of him, his face pressed into the crook of his neck. _HIS _pureblood. He absently traced his lover's cheekbone, marveling at how just one person could obtain such beauty. Kaname's blood red eyes flickered open and Zero faltered in his tracing; violet eyes darkening in embarrassment. "No, continue" Kaname whispered softly, snuggling back into his lover.

Zero continued after a couple seconds of regaining his bearings, and he almost faltered again when Kaname released something from his chest akin to purring. He watched as Kaname's normally pale skin flushed. "Sorry-"he whispered, "That doesn't usually happen". Zero laughed and watched as his lover's heated flesh darkened. "It's not nice to laugh at loved ones" he pouted. Zero just continued to giggle and Kaname narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

His lips instantly descended upon his lover's neck, grazing his fangs on his sensitive bite mark. Zero- to say- melted into his lover's touch, as Kaname mapped out his neck. Kaname's tongue traced over an artery, and he brought his nose down, sniffing the soft flesh; feeling the soft pulse of blood. "Just a taste love?" he asked, red eyes looking at violet ones. "You don't have to ask" Zero replied, and Kaname's eyes softened before his mouth descended upon the inviting neck before him. His fangs sunk into the soft skin and instantly began to suckle; taking small sips. Zero shuddered, his fingers digging into Kaname's shoulders in pleasure. Kaname wasn't taking Zero's life source because he was hungry; no he was taking it because he_ could_.

The next couple of seconds went by in a blur.

Their door was forced off its hinges as a group of hunters ran in. Kaname tore himself off of Zero, who sat up; hand holding the bleeding bite mark. "Were too late!" a woman wailed. "We can still kill him!" a male spat. Zero's eyes widened. _No!_ "Kaname run!" he cried, and in those seconds he said that, a bullet went off and Kaname vanished; the bullet imbedded into the wall. Some of the men shot their guns at the ground in anger. A young man walked to the front of the crowd and Zero froze. "Kaito?" he said slowly, not believing himself. Kaito glared at him. "You were supposed to be mine" he muttered. "You were supposed to love me!" he screamed. "Kaito" Zero murmured reaching out to his long time friend. But Kaito turned away. "Bind him and take him with us, he can still be of use to find the pureblood" he said, and Zero could only look at him in hurt as his hands were roughly bound behind his back.

* * *

Being roughly dragged into an open clearing, he was forced onto his knees, the silky fabric of his night pants squishing into the mud; and the blood red shirt that was Kaname's slipped off of his shoulders as it was too big. Kaito walked up to the side of him. "You see this pureblood! This is what we do to traitors of their own kind!" he yelled out to air, and his hand lifted up clenched around a gun; Zero's gun, as the tip rested on the silverettes temple. Zero's eyes widened. They were planning on using him to lure his lover out. _No! Don't!_ But it was too late. Three hunters fell to the ground, dead from where they stood. Kaito grinned stepping away from Zero. "Now this,-"he said "Is a fight". Zero watched as Kaname took down the hunters; picking them off one by one. Kaito walked forward grinning ear to ear. "For initiating the first attack and killing those hunters you are herby sentenced to death" he said, raising Zero's gun. What Zero didn't anticipate was the gun suddenly whirring in his direction and being fired. Blood splattered onto his face, and Zero let loose something akin to a scream. Zero stared wide eyed at his lover's arm, which was effectively damaged from the bullet embedding itself into his flesh. "You are despicable" Kaname hissed, bright wine orbs glittering with uncontrolled anger. Kaito just shrugged. "It was the only way to land a hit on you; speaking of, doesn't that hurt?" he questioned with mock sympathy. Kaname hissed at him, his brown tresses curling, a sign that he was unleashing his power.

Kaname launched himself at Kaito, who just dodged and once again put his gun to Zero's temple. "Stand down-"he said, "Or Zero will die".

Kaname immediately ceased his fighting and let the remaining hunters bind him, but his darkening aura remained, wrapping around everyone. They forced the normally high pureblood to his knees. "This is a sight to behold, the mighty pureblood Kaname Kuran, forced to his knees" Kaito mocked. Kaname growled and Kaito and the other male landed a punch on the pureblood's face. "Stand down, or Zero here will get it" he warned. Kaname glared up at the younger male. Zero stared wide eyed at his lover, and he started to struggle when one of the last female hunters lit a match. "Kaname!" Zero cried, starting to struggle. Kaname looked at him, with calm red eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" he said just as the match landed on his shirt. As the flames overtook his body, Kaname didn't make one sound. Zero did that for him. Zero released screams and moans for it to stop, tears streaming down his cheeks. When Kaname lay on the ground seemingly dead, with charred and burnt flesh, did they let Zero go. Releasing him, they watched as he scrambled over to the body of his lover. "You are free to go" Kaito said. "You will still be a hunter, we couldn't just kill the last purebred hunter clan" he continued. Zero stared at him with teary eyes. "Let me kill him" he said. "What?" Kaito asked. "Let me be the one to kill him" he said. Kaito smirked before handing him his gun and sword. Zero slowly walked over to his lover. He stared at the burnt flesh and felt his eyes welling with tears. _It takes more than that to kill me love._ Zero's eyes widened, and his breath caught. He looked at his lover and smiled. _Find me in the future, and this time, don't let me go._ Before the seemingly dead body of the pureblood could react, Zero brought the sword up to his neck, and in one sweep, he slit his throat.

Zero fell, his blood being soaked up into the pureblood's body.

A few hunters yelled, and Kaito stood shocked, before he stalked away the hunters following after him. "He was supposed to forget about the pureblood, continue on with his life, and fall in love with me!" he hissed. It was a couple more minutes before he calmed down. "Whatever, let's just get the pureblood" he said, stalking back to where they left the dead vampire. Kaito's eyes widened. Where they had left the two bodies, was a pile of glittering crystals covered in bright red blood, and no pureblood. "He never was dead! He just let Zero kill himself like that!" he screamed. One of the older hunters grabbed Kaito's arm, and they left in a fit of rage.

* * *

Kaname ran, fully healed. He ran to where he knew he would be safe. To his family.

The doors flew open and Kaname rushed in to the sitting room, looking distraught. Juri Kuran looked at him. "Kaname, what's wrong?" she asked, her soft voice settling the nerves in his body. Doing something he hadn't done in a long time; he threw himself at her lower half and cried.

"Kaname sweetheart, what happened?" she asked. "I lost him-"he mumbled, "I lost him again". Juri's eyes softened. "Do not be at war with yourself, if Zero chose his fate, honor it, and search for him in the future" she said, he small hands petting Kaname's head, gently stroking his hair. "I finally had the chance to spend forever with him" he said, his broken red eyed looking at the woman he had lived with for so long. Juri hugged him. "You will find him again, my son. And when you do, hold onto him with a tighter grip than before" she said. "I'm not your son" he said, his voice muffled by her skirts.

"I know-" she said, "But just this once, let me pretend that you are".

* * *

_**Present~**_

Zero woke up gasping for breath. He looked around his large room carefully, calculating anything that should or should not be out of place. Deeming it worthy, he settled back down into the mattress, only to have his hand shoot out and slap the alarm clock silent. "Damn" he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. A soft knock on his door sounded around the room. Yuuki peeked her head in. "Oh, you're awake" she said softly walking in. "Yeah" he said groggily. Yuuki looked at him. "You're paler than normal Zero, are you alright?" she asked, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "Yeah-"he said, "I just had a creepy assed dream" he replied, crawling out of the warm covers. "Oh, well will you be alright to actually go to class this time?" she asked again. Zero nodded and Yuuki brightened up. "Come on, get dressed then" she said looking at him. When Zero didn't move she looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "Well, if your planning on watching me change feel free to keep on looking" he said, starting to remove his night pants. He watched as Yuuki turned bright and whipped her head around. A couple of minutes later Zero let his knuckles rap lightly on the small girls head. "C'mon" he said and the two set out, walking slowly to their class. About halfway there a familiar presence settled around the hall, and Zero gritted his teeth. Kaname Kuran followed by his loyal friend Takuma Ichijo. As they passed each other, Kaname and Zero locked eyes, and the silverette couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing.

When Zero was long gone did the pureblood let a small smile grace his features, which did not go unnoticed by Takuma.

_ He is remembering._

* * *

_One step closer_

Well? How did it go? I hope you guys give me the reviews, because I really like this story, but if I don't it means that you are not interested and I will delete it ASAP. Unless someone decides to adopt it.


	2. Chapter 2

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I does not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.

A/N: Okay I asked for what…like 10 reviews? And I got 31. In one chapter. You guys have inflated my ego so much that I demand 20 reviews this time, if you want an update.

* * *

"Talking"  
_Thinking/Bond_

* * *

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

A silverette ran down the walkway, practically throwing on clothes in his haste to make it on time. "Zero, you forgot your hat!" came a call and Zero made a sharp turn to run back up and grab his hat. "Shizuka, what would I do if you weren't there for me?" he asked in a teasing manner, as his nanny fixed his ruffled clothes and did his tie right. "Oh, you'd be at the bottom of the sea by now" she teased back, making Zero's cheeks flush remembering the incident that happened when he was a boy. "Now go on, you wouldn't want to miss your date" she said, shooing him off. Zero threw his nanny a warm smile before taking off again, this time with his hat.

"Ah! So sorry I'm late" Zero said practically panting out his heart. "Hey Zero….are you alright?" came the voice of Kaito Takamiya. Zero looked up at his soon to be lover and grimaced. "That would be a good story to tell the organization. Oh yeah, Zero couldn't make it because he died while choking on the organ he needs to live with" Zero said. Kaito laughed. "I can see the headlines now. Zero Kiryuu, son of the wealthy mayor of our fair city dies whilst on a date" he said and Zero gave him a funny look. "Did you just say whilst in a sentence?" he asked, and Kaito looked ruffled. "Um yeah" he said looking uncomfortable. "That's like the biggest word I've heard you say yet" Zero said in a teasing manner. "Hey!" he exclaimed, and Zero chuckled softly. Kaito looked put out. "Why don't you ever smile at me?" he asked. "It's because I don't want to" Zero replied. Kaito nearly glared. "You need to learn to smile at your fiancé" he said and Zero frowned. "I am only doing this because my father set this up before our births. But other than that, I only like you as a friend" Zero said. "Come on; let us not waste this date. I don't want it to go sour before we even get to it" Kaito said grabbing Zero's hand and yanking him forward. Zero grumbled to himself as he was pulled along by his _fiancé_.

They soon sat in a small coffee house, looking very uncomfortable. Kaito sighed. "Say something Zero, I need to get to know you better if were to be married soon" he said. "Kaito, this may be a date, but I have no intention of giving you any more information than you already know" he stated. "And I will not be intimate with you" Zero added, looking at the man he was being forced to marry. Kaito stood up and looked at Zero quite icily. "I feel that this date is not going so well, so I will bid you a _good day_" he bit out, before leaving Zero sitting there in shock. Even if he didn't wan to love Kaito _that_ way, he still loved him as a friend and brother. He tipped his head down, letting his bangs shade his eyes. A shadow fell over him and Zero lifted his head in record time thinking it was Kaito. It wasn't. It was a male with shoulder length brown hair and the most beautiful red wine eyes Zero had ever seen.

Realizing he was staring, Zero blushed and averted his eyes. "Are you alright?" the man asked, looking at the silverette in front of him. _God, even his voice oozed pure sex_ Zero though, resisting the urge to shiver. "Yes" Zero replied, and the man looked at him, "Are you sure?" he asked again. Zero's face fell. "No" he said. The other male sat down where Kaito once was. "Maybe you could tell me…my friends tell me I am a good listener" he said, and Zero's eyes widened a fraction. "But…um, I don't know who you are…" Zero mumbled, using the lame excuse to learn the handsome man's name. The brunette smiled a knowing smile and Zero shifted as if he had been caught. "I am Kaname Kuran, and you are?" he asked. "You already know" Zero said, giving Kaname a funky look. "I know; I just wanted to hear it from you. It makes more sense if we are to start a friendship" he said, letting off a low chuckle. A light blush flitted over Zero's pale cheekbones, and he mumbled out a 'Zero Kiryuu'. Kaname smiled.

"Now what was bothering you?" he asked, and for once, Zero told him the truth; the real one, where he didn't leave out anything. He spoke of how before he was born; his father sold him to be married to a rival's son to stop a feud. And how even though they were to be married, Zero didn't feel anything towards the other besides friendship. Kaname leaned back. "Wow, that is harsh" he said as he leaned back in the chair. "Why haven't you told your father that you don't wish to participate in this marriage?" Kaname asked. "Last time, I didn't get out of the hospital for a week" Zero said, and Kaname felt his eyes widen. "I have not disobeyed him since" Zero said quietly. "How are you disobeying? I say you should find a nice woman and elope" he said and Zero looked at him. "I do not prefer the presence of woman" Zero stated quietly and he blushed turning his head. "Ah" Kaname stated. "Then you would not mind if I helped you finish your date would you?" he asked, and Zero saw something gleam in his eyes. Was it lust? For him? Zero inwardly shivered. And instead of declining like Kaname thought he would, Zero threw a small smile at the man. "I would enjoy that very much" he said shyly.

* * *

"So did your date go well?" Shizuka asked, once Zero had entered his room. "No it didn't. I stated that I did not want to have any intimacy with him, and he left quite angrily" Zero stated. "Then why do you seem so happy?" she inquired. "Because I meet someone, and we had the most wonderful time!" he said throwing himself onto his bed. "Oh?" Shizuka asked, smiling at her young master. "He was the perfect gentlemen, and we talked until he had to leave. If he was the one I had to marry I wouldn't mind so much Shizuka" he said sighing. "And what was your perfect man's name?" she asked. Zero was silent before he spoke, and when he did, it seemed as if he was the happiest of all times.

"Kuran Kaname" he said and Shizuka's eyes widened. "Kuran!" she nearly shrieked, and Zero bolted upright on his bed. "That is the pureblood prince!" she exclaimed. Zero shook his head. "I don't care. He was so nice, I knew he was a vampire, and he knew I was a hunter, and yet he approached me" Zero said. "Oh my" Shizuka said covering her face with her hand. "What?" Zero asked, looking at his nanny. "You know I am a pureblood as well" she said and Zero nodded. She had been a friend of the family for generations, and when Zero had been born she immediately wanted to care for him. "Well, it is said that Kaname hasn't taken a mate since his last one was brutally killed. And if he approached you, then you caught his eye. Meaning he may want you to be his mate" she said, and Zero's eyes widened. "W-what happened to Kaname's last mate?" he asked. "That is for Kaname-sama to tell you" Shizuka said quietly, as if she had already said too much.

"I will wait then" Zero said, and Shizuka gwaked at the silverette. "You mean you will see him again? What will you do if you are caught?" she asked. Zero looked at her with pleading eyes. "Will you help me see him Shizuka? I…I _want_ to see him. This is the first time I have ever asked for something so _please_" he begged, looking at her. Shizuka took one look at those violet eyes full of hope and she crumbled. "Alright" she said relenting and Zero did something he hadn't done in years. He hugged her. "Thanks you Shizuka, you're the person I can count on more than anything" he breathed. "Do you really like him?" she asked. "I…I don't know. All I know is that I feel like I do and that I can trust him" he replied. "When does he want you to see him again?" she asked. "He didn't say, he just said wait and we'll find out when fate wants us to meet again" Zero said, and Shizuka let out a chuckle. "That is so like Kaname to say things like that" she said. "Now, it is time for you to sleep. You spent the entire day out" she said, and Zero pouted. "I'm not tired yet" he said. "I don't care Zero. Get ready, or do I have to treat you like when you were little?" she asked, and Zero backed away before starting to rid himself of his clothes.

* * *

Zero happily walked down the street, his mind caught up in remembering the brunette haired male with red wine orbs. But with his mind occupied, he wasn't watching where he walked. Slamming into a hard body, Zero cursed as he fell to the ground. "Well, it seems the gods do favor us these days" came a deep baritone voice Zero knew all to well. "Kaname?" he asked looking up. And when he saw that it was indeed the brunette, he let a smile blossom on his face. Kaname helped the silverette off the ground, and felt warmth spread in his chest when he saw the smile appear on Zero's face. "I was just thinking about you" Kaname said, looking into violet eyes. Zero felt his body get a little flush. "I was thinking about you too" he confessed averting his eyes when he saw Kaname smile.

They settled into a slow pace as they walked together. "For some reason I feel as if I aught to know you better than I do" Zero blurted out. "I feel the same" Kaname replied. "Same?" Zero asked. Kaname chuckled. "I know you're attracted to me, and I am to you" he said, and Zero felt a full on blush cover his cheekbones. "I don't know why, you're concerning yourself with me. I mean Shizuka said it was because you wanted me as you're mate; but I can't help but feel there's something else too" he said, and Kaname froze a little. _Shizuka better not have told him yet. I have to be the one! _Kaname thought. "Um, Kaname?" Zero asked. "Yes?" Kaname replied. "Were at the park" he said. "Ah, so we are" he said, motioning for Zero to sit on one of the many benches that were provided. "Did Shizuka tell you how my mate was killed?" Kaname asked after a long pregnant pause, and Zero shook his head.

"No, she said it was for you to tell me" Zero replied. "Shizuka is a wise woman" Kaname said. "Tell me, how does a hunter know the pureblood Shizuka?" Kaname asked. "She's my nanny" Zero replied, and Kaname snorted. "It's funny, Shizuka Hio a nanny" he said laughing. "You were going to tell me about your mate" Zero said. A look of utter sadness crossed his face. My…mate, was killed because we were in love" he said and Zero gasped. "We had finally become one, and then I had him ripped away from me" Kaname said, and his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry" Zero whispered, and Kaname looked at him. A sad smile ghosted over his lips, and he covered his hand over Zero's. Zero's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before they closed to half mast, and a contented smile grazed his features.

They stayed like that until the sun went down, not even noticing that a pair of dark brown eyes glare jealously at the purebloods back.

* * *

Zero walked into his home with a carefree sigh, only to be bombarded by Kaito and his father. "Where have you been?" his father asked, his eyes narrowing. "Out" Zero answered simply. "With whom?" his father asked again. "No one" Zero replied. "Don't lie to me, boy. I know you've been hanging around a pureblood" his father hissed, and zero's eyes widened. "Yes, that's right. You've been keeping scum company instead of staying by your fiancé's side" he continued, and Zero saw Kaito's smug face, before he narrowed his eyes. "So what?" he growled. "Who cares if I hang around a vampire? He's nicer to me than you two will ever be!" he hissed.

_-Slap-_

Zero's head snapped to the side, and his cheek started to sting. He felt tears gather behind closed lids. "You live in my house, and you will live by my rules. I am the mayor and you will obey me. You will stop seeing that _thing_, you hear me?" his father snapped. "Yes father" Zero said brokenly. Seemingly satisfied his father walked off, leaving him only with Kaito; who moved to his side, acting like he was going to hug the silverette. Zero slapped his hands away. "Zero what?" Kaito asked surprised. "Don't touch me" he hissed. "In fact, stay away from me. I don't want to see you until the wedding, and then after that I want you to leave me alone" he growled before walking up the stairs to his room.

Shizuka encased him in a hug the second he walked into his room. "Shizuka, they have forbidden me from seeing him!" he cried. "Shh, Zero. If I know you, you'll figure out a way to see him" she cooed. "Shizuka?" Zero asked. "Yes?" she answered. "I'm Kaname's mate aren't I?" he asked mumbling the question into her blouse. She continued to pet his hair. "It is not my say in what you get to know right now" she answered. "But I am aren't I?" he tried again. Shizuka sighed. "Yes. You are Zero" she said. "But I thought his lover was killed" Zero said looking at his nanny. "There is such thing in this world called reincarnation child" she said. "But if I am, then why didn't he tell me?" Zero asked. "Zero. Kaname lost his lover-your past life-over a hundred years ago. He didn't tell you because he was probably afraid you would reject him" she said. "I want to remember" Zero said, and Shizuka kissed his forehead. "I know you do" she said, "But I can't make you remember, you have to do it on your own" she said, releasing the silverette. "Now, it is after dark, you need your sleep if you are to find a way to see your pureblood" she said laughing when a blush found its way on the stotic hunter's cheeks. "He's not my pureblood" he mumbled when Shizuka turned away. "At least not yet" he added when she left the room, but Shizuka heard him, and her laughter followed her down the hall.

* * *

Kaname smiled when Zero walked up to him. "I have been forbidden to ever see you again" he said, and saw the anguish that crossed Kaname's features. He quickly walked up to him and hugged the brunette. "We will make this work. Meet me at the park tonight" he whispered, before walking away, because he knew if he stayed, he would never leave. Zero continued to walk, and Kaito joined him. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked. "Just shut up Kaito" Zero hissed, walking faster to get to his home.

Once they did, Kaito slammed him against the wall. "Why wont you understand that I did it for us?" he insisted. Zero spat in his face. Whipping it away in disgust, Kaito slapped Zero across the face. Gasping in pain, he immediately let out a whimper when the light brown haired man punched him in the face on top of slapping him again. "Kaito Takamiya you unhand him right now!" came Shizuka's furious shout. Kaito released him and watched in satisfaction as the silverette slid to the ground. "Get out!" she hissed. "But-"Kaito began. "I said get out!" she yelled pointing her arm in the direction of the door. When he was gone, did Shizuka kneel down to look at the silverette's face. "He hurt my baby boy" she said, and Zero let out a laugh before grimacing. "I'm not yours" he said. "I raised you, you're mine" she said, and Zero nodded. "Just make sure I'm ready for tonight" he said before promptly fainting in his nanny's arms and Shizuka let out a shriek.

* * *

Something prodded him awake. Zero rolled around, his hand waving in a 'shoo' motion. "I though you were to see Kaname tonight" came the teasing tone, and Zero shot out of bed, albeit a little unstably. Zero took a couple of deep breaths, staying in the same spot for a couple of minutes. Handing him a jacket, Shizuka gave him a look. "Every one is asleep. It is a little past ten, but don't stay out too late alright?" she said whispering, and Zero nodded before walking over to the window. He mouthed a 'thank you' before slipping out into the cold night. Shizuka sighed. "Oh, Kaname I hope you can have happiness this time" she said quietly before sitting down in a chair to wait for Zero to return.

* * *

Zero panted for breath as he ran to the park, hoping he wasn't too late. Ending up at the bench where they sat, he saw that it was empty, and his shoulders sagged. He was. "Looking for me?" came the voice Zero was hoping for. Whirling around faster than he had anticipated he stumbled a bit, starting to fall; but was instantly encased in Kaname's strong arms. Kaname was smirking at him, and Zero blushed. His smirk faded, and he looked concerned. "Who did that to your face?" he asked darkly. Zero lifted a hand and touched his cheek only to recoil in pain. "I didn't think Kaito hit me that hard" he mumbled. "Kaito hit you?" Kaname hissed. "Yeah, we got into a fight about you and so I spat at him" Zero said, looking so innocent that Kaname had to laugh. "What?" Zero asked. "You are too cute for words" he said, and Zero blushed, the red reaching his ears, and traveling down his neck to disappear underneath the collar of his shirt. "Would you like me to heal those for you?" Kaname asked softly. Zero looked at him in confusion. "My saliva has healing abilities" Kaname explained. Zero flushed again, and nodded a bit shyly.

Leaning down, Kaname gently trailed his tongue across Zero's cheek to under his eye. Zero's skin instantly started to tingle and he let out a surprised moan of pleasure. Kaname drew back with wide eyes, before he smiled. "Is that better?" he asked and Zero nodded, his eyes hooded. "I brought you something" Kaname said. Was it just Zero or did Kaname look nervous? Zero's eyes widened when he produced two thorn less roses. One a midnight blue and the other a violet. Zero gasped, taking both into his hands. "Their beautiful" he murmured. "Do you know the meaning?" he asked, and Zero shook his head. "The blue means unattainable and the violet means love at first sight" he said. "There is also a meaning for when you have two roses" he said. "Do you know that meaning?" and Zero again shook his head. "It means, marry me" he breathed out, staring into Zero's eyes which darkened in embarrassment. "Kiss me" Zero said before he could slap a hand over his mouth. Kaname smirked but complied with his wishes. Lowering his head down yet again that night, he slanted his lips over Zero's and kissed him deeply.

Still holding tightly onto the roses, he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck. When they broke apart, Zero's cheeks were attractively flushed. "Kaname" Zero said gaining the pureblood's attention. "Why didn't you tell me I was your mate?" he asked, and Zero watched as he flinched. "I didn't want you to leave" he said, and Zero saw a fragile man, instead of a powerful pureblood. "I thought that if I made you fall for me and then tell you, you would leave" he said, pressing his face into the crook of Zero's neck, who stiffened out of instinct from being a hunter, but relaxed seconds later. "I won't leave" he said and Kaname lifted his head with a hopeful look. "I admit I have an undoubtedly high attraction to you. And I would love to remember my other life with you, but even if I don't, I will still stay with you" Zero said. Kaname's arms wrapped around Zero's middle, and he hugged the hunter to his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he chanted over and over again. "Kaname…" Zero said. "Hm?" he asked looking up at the hunter with his wine orbs full of love. "Kiss me again…" Zero said, red blossoming over his cheeks. Smiling softly, Kaname captured his loves lips in a kiss, finally reclaiming what was lost to him.

* * *

Sleepily stumbling into his room, Zero made it to his bed with Shizuka's help. Undressing him quickly, she put him to bed with a kiss on his head. Smiling softly, she placed the roses that Kaname had given him, on his bedside table, before she walked out, to go to her chambers for some rest.

* * *

They continued this. Zero sneaking out at night to go see Kaname, his secret love, and Kaname showering him with blue and violet roses.

Both lovers were waiting for the right time to finally leave, and be together for the rest of their undying years. But the closer they got, the closer they got to being discovered. And Zero's wedding to Kaito got closer and closer. "Love, you need to go home, you're tired" Kaname said, rubbing his nose against Zero's. "Come back to me in three days, and then we'll leave" Kaname said, before he set Zero on his feet. "These next three days are going to take forever" Zero confessed, and Kaname smiled. "Go home love" Kaname urged, and Zero complied, walking away with a yawn. Kaname walked in the opposite direction, to his own home. When Zero returned, he tiredly undressed himself and climbed into bed, falling into a sleep full of dreams of him and Kaname.

* * *

_"You're my family" Zero whispered, pink dusting his cheeks. Kaname smiled softly. _

_"Take me" Zero said._

_"Kaito?" he said slowly, not believing himself. Kaito glared at him._

_"Stand down-"he said, "Or Zero will die"._

_Find me in the future, and this time, don't let me go._

Zero gasped, shooting up in his bed, sweat sticking to his skin and hair. He sat on edge and panting for what seemed like forever before he forced himself to relax. "I remembered a little bit" he said to himself, feeling a bit giddy and angry. The sweet memories made him want to sigh and daydream…or night dream seeing as how the moon still shone through his window. But the bad ones, made him want to shoot Kaito in the foot. But he knew he couldn't do that. As much as he hated Kaito for doing that to him, he knew he couldn't injure him like that. Snuggling back into the sheets, Zero waited for sleep to come, exited that he would be able to tell Kaname he remembered, if at least a little bit. Sighing, he sunk back into his sleep; dream filled with Kaname and nothing else.

* * *

He had another fight with his father. But this time, the fight was different. They got violent, which ended with Zero locked in his room. Zero banged on the door for the first hour and a half, which ended up with him bruising his hands and wrists. Sitting on his bed, Zero turned the roses over in his palm. They meant marry me. Zero smiled, was Kaname asking him to marry the other? He hugged the roses to his chest. Grabbing his coat he quickly and quietly snuck out his window, making sure no one saw him as he ran to their spot. As Zero had known he would be, Kaname was sitting on their bench. He ran up to him, smiling like the sun was shining. "Zero?" he asked surprised when the young hunter threw his arms around the other. "I finally got your meaning with the roses" Zero whispered. "Were you trying to ask me to marry you?" he asked, and Kaname looked away, a blush going over his cheeks. "Maybe" Kaname mumbled. "Yes" Zero said. Kaname gave him a funny look. "Yes I will marry you" he rephrased, and Zero watched as Kaname's entire face lit up. "You make me the happiest pureblood alive" Kaname whispered before they shared a passionate kiss.

"I remember" Zero said once they had broken apart. "All of it?" Kaname asked with worry. "No, just that parts that matter" Zero replied, and Kaname smiled. "Let's leave now" Zero said, and Kaname looked shocked. "My father and I fought again, and this time he locked me in my room" Zero explained. Kaname nodded. "Alright. We will go to my home first and you will hide there. I have some things to grab before" Kaname said, and Zero nodded before they got up and they left hand in hand.

Sitting Zero on his bed, Kaname quickly left to gather what he needed. Walking on the street, he set to getting his things done faster than a normal human could have. On his way to gather the last thing he needed, he ran straight into Kaito. "What do _you _want?" Kaname practically snarled. Kaito merely chuckled. "Careful, if you deal with me, you might not have time to save Zero" he said. Kaname lost it, and he was glad that at that moment in time, there was no one on the street. He pinned Kaito to the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat. "You should be able to smell it by now" Kaito said, and Kaname froze smoke overcoming his senses. Growling like a wild animal, Kaname effectively crushed the hunter's windpipe so he would choke to death on lack of air, and took off towards his home. When he got there, there was nothing but ash. Kaname froze, the things he had dropping to the ground as he sank to his knees. "I-I lost him _again_" he whispered, feeling a wetness trail down his cheek. Using his fingers to dab at the wetness there, he brought his hand away to inspect.

"Their tears, Kaname-sama" Shizuka said coming up behind him. He turned to her, and her eyes were as broken as his. "He was finally remembering" he said. Shizuka closed her eyes and her shoulders shook. She had lost someone dear to her, and unbeknownst to her, this was the first step she was forced to take into madness. And for the first time in his life, Kaname tipped his head back and screamed.

* * *

_**Present~**_

"Zero! Zero!" Yuuki called waving a hand in front of his face. "Zero!" she yelled kicking him in the shin. That seemed to break him out of the trance he was in. "Class is over" she said pointing to the now empty classroom, and Zero stood up stretching giving off a huge yawn. "Were you really day dreaming or did you fall asleep with your eyes open again?" Yuuki asked, in what she would have pegged as a teasing manner. Zero shrugged, he had no idea, if he was dreaming or not. It seemed so real, and that's what creeped Zero out the most. Dreaming about Kuran? And them being in love? Posh! So a dream. No, more like nightmare. Zero shuddered. "Zero are you up for class change over?" she asked looking at him with a 'do you need blood' look. "I'm fine Yuuki. Geeze, you're such a worry wart" he said. "Hey! Meany!" she yelled.

* * *

Zero refused to meet Kaname's eyes during the change over, confusing both males greatly. _Why am I so embarrassed when I look at him?_ Zero thought, mentally scolding himself for being such a wuss. Kaname was confused for a second before he remembered Zero was living his past lives again. _And hopefully I can keep this one. I don't think my heart can bear another death of my lover, ah soon to be lover_ Kaname thought to himself as he led the Night class past the hoard of hormonally screaming Day class girls. _And guys. I see them hiding in there_ Kaname thought smirking to himself.

Both Zero and Kaname locked eyes, and like the previous night, Zero's cheeks flushed, but he tried to hide it behind a scowl. It just made him look even more adorable and even more appetizing. _Soon_ Kaname thought as he walked to class with his Night class pawns. _Soon I will have him in my arms again._

* * *

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

Tbc…

Ahhh, such a good chapter. Nine and a half pages with over 5,000 words. I am so proud of myself. This is the longest chapter I have done for any story ever. ^^

And as a reminder.

_Recap: You guys have inflated my ego so much that I demand 20 reviews this time, if you want an update._

Oh, yeah, here are the links for the roses I used. Spaces put in by me so FanFiction won't eat the link. I've checked these links myself and they work. But if you cant get it to work, email me and I'll send you the link.

For the Violet:

C:\ Documents and Settings \ student \ My Documents \ My Pictures \ violet rose . jpg

For the Blue:

C:\ Documents and Settings \ student \ My Documents \ My Pictures \ images (57) . jpg

(for this one. dont get rid of the space between 'images and the (57) that needs to stay for the link to work.


	3. Chapter 3

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.

Okay, so I decided to screw the picture links because I'm just bad at this. Technology hates me, and I only know how to do the basic shit on a computer so, so very sorry. I can't do it. D: Other wise I am very sorry about taking a while for updating it's just that I actually have a life. Lol I do not. I was playing video games most of the time I was supposed to be doing other things. And I just got some pretty scans of Vampire Knight Dj(Yaoi of course) so I am very happy. :D And I was not doing anything else but reading those scans. Over and over. xD

So here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. I demand another 20 chapters for the next update!

* * *

"Talking"  
_Thinking/Bond_

* * *

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

* * *

Tinkling laughter echoed around as two young woman chased each other around. "Zero!" one cried as she laughed, clutching her sides. "If we keep as this, I may die" she gasped out. A silverette with violet eyes full of amusement walked up. "Oh, Yuuki, you're such a drama-queen" she said rolling her eyes, but her voice held a teasing manner. "Zero, such the joker" Yuuki giggled. They calmed down for a while, catching their breaths. Yuuki trailed a hand through Zero's silver hair, petting it as her hand trailed down the past waist length hair. "I wish I had your hair Zero. It so pretty, like starlight" Yuuki said her brown eyes wide. "Yuuki, if I could spare any, you would be the first to know" she said laughing, and for a second Yuuki gaped at her, before joining in the laughing. "If it makes you feel better, I like your hair the most" Zero said. "It reminds me of something, of what I cannot recall, but I have a strange sense of protection" she said. Yuuki was silent for a moment. "That sounds like it's straight out of a romance novel" she said, and Zero upturned her nose in mock anger. "Everything about you screams romance" Yuuki continued, and Zero snorted. Yuuki was always saying things like this. It made Zero want to just laugh at her for a month.

"You have all the nicest things, from the prettiest dresses to the most handsome of men" she said sighing. "But I don't want any of it" Zero said, picking at the lace on one of the ruffles on her dress. "Don't try to put on your fathers pants again, last time I think he nearly popped a vein in his head" Yuuki said, and uncontrollably, they both started to laugh. "Why do you still see me?" Zero asked, and Yuuki looked at her. "It is because I find you much more interesting than those other woman. All they do every day all day is gossip. I find that rather dreary" Yuuki said yawning. "You are a horrible, horrible person" Zero said, covering her mouth with a gloved hand to stop from laughing. The sound of feet walking up to them had both females sitting up rigidly. "Ah, there are my lovely ladies" said a middle aged silverette. Yuuki gave a strained smile. "Hello, good day to you , I hope everything fares well?" she asked, remembering to use her lady-like manners around the other. The male smiled. "Everything is going fine. I actually came to see my daughter before she turns eight teen" he said. Zero got up, and slowly walked over to her father. "You have grown up splendidly. Every day I find myself saying, how much my daughter looks like her mother" he said. Zero felt herself blush a little.

"Papa" she said embarrassedly, her cheekbones flushing with colour. Her father sighed. "I know you do not wish to do this, but it is the only way to ensure that you are well taken care of" he said, brining his only daughter in for a hug. Zero wrapped her arms around him loosely. "I know papa. I just wish it were someone else. Someone where I fell in love with them before I was forced to become someone's bride" she said. "I know you do not like Kaito, I don't either" he said, "But he has promised me that he will take care of you when I leave" he said. "But no one promised me anything" Zero whispered, and her father tightened his hold on her. Her father looked at her. "If you were to pick someone to spend time with hoping to fall in love, who would you choose?" he asked, and Zero's eyes widened. "We will hold the party tonight like planned, but instead of announcing an engagement, I will give you one year to choose someone of your own picking" he said. Zero's eyes watered but she didn't cry. "Oh, papa!" she said hugging him tighter. Releasing her, he looked at Yuuki. "You two may go now and prepare. I know you wish to gossip about who betters whom" he said, with a knowing smile, and he watched them run off. He sighed. "They grow up so fast" he said. "That Kaito had better make her happy if it comes to that" he mumbled, his hands finding themselves in his coat pockets as he strolled back to his home.

* * *

"Oh Zero, your dress is so pretty" Yuuki babbled on and on. "Really? I'm not so sure, these so many ruffles and skirts" Zero replied from behind the changing curtain as maids bustled about. "It is" Yuuki insisted, holding her arms out from her body so the maids could tighten her dress. "It matches your eyes, and that's the part I love about you, is your eyes" she continued. "Ow! That hurts, hey- ow!" Zero said from behind the curtain. "If you say so" Zero called out to Yuuki, and the small brunette heard a small maid meekly apologize. A while later, Zero came out wearing a sleeveless violet dress with the skirt pulled up a bit at the bottom showing off the skirts and black ruffles. The top had the same satiny ruffles, but not as many and in the center, laid a black bow. Zero put her hands on her waist. "Ugh, I feel as if my insides will squeeze out" she complained. Yuuki smiled at her long time friend. "That's because of the corset your father bought you while on a trip to England. I swear those things could withstand a bomb attack" she said. "You look breathtaking. Any man would be lucky enough to have you for a wife" she continued. Zero gave her a smile as a maid slipped on elbow length lace gloves, while another helped her into her shin high white and black button up heels. "Oh, here comes the fun part" Yuuki said happily now that she was in her own dress. "Accessories" she said with a stupid look on her face. Zero rolled her eyes in amusement.

Yuuki walked over slowly and pulled out a simple black hat with a piece of lace tied around the base. "Wear this, it goes with your dress" she said, and Zero took it. "And you can wear these bracelets too!" she exclaimed. "Yuuki…" Zero said softly. "Hm?" she asked turning around to look at the silverette. "I am going to wear my mother's jewelry" she said quietly. Yuuki paused and smiled. "Would you like me to help you put it on?" she asked. Zero shot her a grateful look. "Yes please" she replied. Careful picking up a charm bracelet Yuuki helped Zero clasp it around the others slim wrists. It had many beautiful charms, but Zero's favorite was the heart that her mother used to say carried all of her fond memories with her. Zero smiled softly. "Do you wish to wear her necklace to?" Yuuki asked and Zero nodded. The necklace was a simple black lace choker with a jewel in the middle with a small lapis lazuli handing from it, and two chains traveling from it to connect to two smaller jewels on each side of it.

They were quiet, just content with each other in silence as they finished getting ready, the maids suddenly not there any more.

* * *

Crowds gathered in hushed whispers as they chatted excitedly that night, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Soft music played, and some danced or just swayed to the violin as it strummed a sad tune. The clinking of a glass had them stopping what they were doing and turning their heads. "Tonight is a special night. It is the night of my daughters eighteenth birthday, which marks the day when she is to find a suitor for herself. But my daughter has expressed a great need for love when she marries, so instead of announcing an engagement, I have given my daughter one year to fall in love with anyone. If she does not succeed within the year, then we will progress with what I had planned" he said clearing his throat. "So without further ado, here is the party's hostess" he said sweeping his arm out, and at that moment Zero walked out. Hushed whispers fell about the ball room as they took in the now young woman. Zero flushed, raising a gloved hand to her cheek. "Ah, welcome to my eighteenth birthday party. I hope you all have a lovely time tonight. As my father has said, I am looking for my Mr. Right, so I look forward to getting to know you all" she said before continuing down to the party. Chatters continued as soon as she finished, and as Zero walked past the guests, she was swarmed by some of her most hated male guests. Some were human, and the others vampires. It didn't matter about race at parties, or if you married someone of the other race. Here, you were at peace. Or at least, they tried to be. There was still a little tension.

"Kaito, Aidou, and Kain" she said through gritted teeth. "How wonderful to see you" she said, voice dripping with upheld sarcasm. Kaito looked at her. "Tell me Kiryuu Zero, why your father has not announced our engagement?" he said, and Zero merely smiled sweetly at him. "Why Kaito dear, did you not hear? Father broke it off" she said, before she ever so smarmily bowed and walked off.

She heard a low chuckle behind her and she turned around ready to give who ever were laughing at her a piece of her mind, but when she whirled around, her jaw nearly dropped._ He's drop dead gorgeous! Can I faint in his arms?_ She gasped. He smiled warmly at her. "Forgive me for laughing, but I have never seen Aidou or Kain so blatantly refused before" he said, his wine eyes holding laughter. She flushed. "So you have met my _never going to be_ suitors" she said, saying most of her sentence louder than the rest. The man nodded. "Yes I do. They follow me" was all he said. Zero felt her eyes go wide. "Don't be so surprised that you would think that Kaname Kuran would not come to your party" he said turning his head in a miffed way, his framed brown hair swinging with the stirred up air. Zero felt warmth creep over her cheeks. "It is not that, it's just that I never thought I would get to talk to him" she said her gloved hands twisting around her dress in what Kaname thought looked like an adorable manner.

"Well maybe we could get to know each other with a dance?" he asked, sweeping his arm out to the dance hall. Zero felt her hand outstretch to grasp his before she had even made up her mind. People parted with an air of jealousy as both made their way to the floor. The music was slow, and as they started to dance, other joined in with their partners. Zero was pressed firmly against the purebloods chest, and she felt warmth spread through her body, and all of a sudden her breasts felt flushed. Her skirts twirled around his legs and began to ride up. Just as she thought he might see something he shouldn't the music slowed. They both reluctantly parted. "You are quite the dancer" Zero breathed out, looking at the male that had taken her interests. "As are you" he replied. The music started up again, and he offered his hand out which Zero took with no hesitation this time.

* * *

Yuuki giggled as they walked up to the silverette's room. "I see you found someone to talk to the entire night" she teased, and Zero felt her cheeks flush. "So? I wasn't the one throwing myself at that blonde female-whore" she said, and they both stared at each other with flushed cheeks, before laughing. "Looks like we both found some one" Yuuki said as they walked into Zero's room. "That pureblood looks so familiar, I wonder if I've seen him in a crowd somewhere" she murmured. "Romance" Yuuki said in a sing song voice, and Zero gave her a half scowl. "So then what did he say?" Yuuki asked as the maids hustled about to relieve them of their 'more than ten pound' dresses. "We have plans" Zero mumbled and Yuuki squealed. "I already feel a pull towards him, and I _want_ him to be mine" Zero said, and Yuuki saw that the other was serious. "Then give it a little time, and soon he will be" she said and Zero sent her a wry look as the small brunette female laughed away.

* * *

After the party Zero had many men come by seeking to walk with her, but she kindly refused; stating that she had plans. Even Yuuki did, for she chose to use her time with Aidou; the blonde Zero had refused. And many after that, did her kindness wear off. She now just closed the door in their faces and waited until they left. Her father was pleased that she had taken such interest in someone, and she always held the excuse that she wanted to get to know him better, but secretly, she knew she already knew him. He would shower her with gifts when she least expected it, and he was kind to her. Kaito would watch with jealousy as Zero laughed and giggled at the thing Kaname said, and it drove him batty; but not Zero, no, she was falling for his sweet words and gentle nature. "Kaname!" Zero squealed as she was picked up bridal style, her face buried in his chest. "Put me down!" she gasped out, her arm hitting his chest. A deep chuckle rumbled through her entire being and she blushed. "But you're so fun to tease" he replied flashing her a smile, his white teeth showing.

He set her down with little strain, and Zero wobbled for a second before gaining her bearings. "You're a dork" she said smiling at him. Your dork" he grinned and Zero smothered a snort behind her hand. Zero turned around when she heard someone clear their throat. "Oh, Kaito" she said quite flatly, and Kaname had to suppress a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the evening with me" he said, his tone all full of suggestions. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I already have plans with Kaname…for the rest of next week" she said, and Kaname didn't hold back the grin that formed onto his face. Kaito bit back a glare. "I see" he said, "I hope you are faring well?" he asked. _Better than with you_ Zero thought angrily. He was messing with her time with Kaname. "Why yes" Zero smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around one of Kaname's. "Now if you don't mind…" Kaname broke in, leading Zero away, and Zero sarcastically waved behind them.

Kaname chuckled. "You, my lady, are horrible" he said. Zero just grinned as they continued on their walk. "So, for the rest of next week?" he asked and Zero flushed. "I hope you don't mind" she said shyly. Kaname smiled at her. "Of course not. I would love to be your escort" he said. "Speaking of, I was wondering if you would wear this for me" he said as he pulled out a small box. Zero looked at it curiously. "What is it?" she asked. "Why don't you find out" Kaname said, and she opened the box slowly. When the lid was off, she gasped and almost dropped the box. Inside was a small sparkling blood red gemstone which was attached to two tiny crystals, which in turn attached to a sterling silver chain. "Kaname" she breathed. "It's beautiful" she said. "It was my mothers" he said, and looked away blushing. "I thought you would take very well care of it" he said, and Zero held it out to him to clasp around her neck. "Oh, Kaname I love it" she said, and Zero leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Kaname's eyes widened before a stupid little grin formed on his face as they continued in silence.

* * *

Little by little, month by month, Kaname and Zero opened up to each other as they learned more and more about the others lives. The first night that they kissed, Zero had gone home with a dreamy look on her face. He told her about what it was like before she was born, and she told him what it was like to be a hunter. They shared everything with each other. But Kaname didn't share as much as he would have liked.

"Kaname, did you have a lover when you were younger?" Zero asked as she looked at the pureblood. He gave his silver haired lover a strained smile. "I don't think you are ready to hear this" he replied. Zero sat down on a bench. "Kaname Kuran, you tell me this instance" she said giving him a half heart glare. He sat down next to her and took a couple of breaths. "Yes, I did have a lover, who kept getting taken away from me. And after years of waiting I have finally found her" he said. Zero looked at her. "You" he said simply, and Zero's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered. "You are my mate" he said again. "You were stolen from me, so I was forced to wait. Then you were taken from me again, and I have found you" he continued. Zero looked at him, her violet eyes flashing with emotion. "Is that why I have felt this…pull from you?" she asked and Kaname nodded. "Yuuki was right, everything about me screams romance" she said before looking at Kaname, who gulped. What made Kaname almost have a heart attack was when Zero threw her arms around him. Pulling back when she felt no movement from the male she looked at him in confusion. "Kaname are you mad at me?" she asked with a quivery voice. Kaname blinked slowly. "No" he breathed, "You just scared the ever living out of me. I thought you were going to shoot me" he said. Zero smiled; a real one. "Then take me home, and show me what real lovers do" she said, pressing her lips over Kaname's very agreeable ones.

* * *

They were on Kaname's bed, and they kissed slowly; just tasting what the other had to offer. "Kaname" she breathed out. "I love you, please make love to me" she said, and Kaname hummed in agreement as he slowly peeled the light blue sun dress off of her body. Zero's slim hands slid Kaname's shirt from his shoulders and it dropped to the bed before sliding to the floor from their moving around. Zero gasped, pleasure spiking her body as Kaname left love bites on her shoulder's and neck. But he didn't stop there, he continued down before capturing a nipple in his mouth. "Kaname!" she cried out, arching into the pureblood's warm mouth. He continued to suckle on the one in his mouth while he grasped the other in his hand. Kaname lovingly nibbled on the breast in his mouth, gently biting and rolling the peaked nipple between his teeth.

Zero felt wetness trail down the inside of her thighs and she flushed in embarrassment. Kaname continued his way down, mapping out her stomache as his hands kneaded her thighs. When he reached the soft heat between her legs, he nuzzled it and Zero's face bled a darker crimson. Kaname's tongue prodded at the folds hiding her most prized possession and Zero gasped and wiggled. A moan passed through her lips when Kaname set to work on teasing her clit. "You…sure are…good at…._hah_…this" she said between gasps of pleasure. Kaname leaned up. "I've practiced on you before love" he said his eyes shining perversely as he dove back down, and this time, Zero could not contain her shriek of pleasure. "Kaname!" she gasped, writhling on the bed sheets. She grasped his brown locks in her hands as she cried out with a wanton moan and her climax hit her hard. She convulsed, her thighs quaking and her stomache shivering. Kaname drew back up bringing her into a loving kiss filled with need. Zero wrapped herself around her lover and sighed. "I love you Kaname, take me. All of me" she said, and that was all that he needed to hear for he surged forward, encasing himself in her velvety heat.

Zero cried out, feeling something rip inside of her. It wasn't painful, more like a sharp pinch. Zero gasped as feeling Kaname inside of her. She kissed his lips. "If this is what it feels like to be one with the person you love then I hope we never leave" she said and she felt Kaname's lips twitch upwards against her own. "Then we won't" he said moving, and Zero moaned. Kaname moved slow, just relishing in the feeling of being inside of his love. It had been too damn long. They moved as one, even though Zero was inexperienced; and together they reached the heights of their pleasure. Zero screamed as she came, clenching around the rigid length invading her. Her wetness cloaked them both as she continued to convulse, and Kaname gave into his desires, thrusting a few more times before he came, letting his orgasm pull him into oblivion.

* * *

After that, the two lovers made it known that they were an item, and no one tried to interfere. Well except for Kaito Takamiya. He continuously tried to split them apart out of jealousy. Though it didn't work. The couple continued to stay together, their love growing by the day. It wasn't until Zero fainted while on a walk with the brunette and her father did things change. Kaito gently shook Zero shoulders. "Zero, Zero!" he called out, and Zero opened her eyes weakly. "I'm fine" she said in a whispery voice that didn't sound fine at all. "No you aren't, you're sick" her father said gently. "No I'm not" she insisted, "I've been like this for a couple of weeks now. Getting sick to my stomache. I'll be fine in a while" she said and Kaito's eyes widened. "Your pregnant" he breathed out, and Zero's father gasped. "Zero!" he practically shouted. Zero smiled dreamily. "Don't worry papa, I'll be fine. Kaname will protect me" she said. Kaito hissed. "I'll kill him" he screamed jumping up, letting Zero's body thump on the floor. "No!" Zero cried. "Papa, I choose him!" she cried. "Kaito, stop" he said, and the brunette slowed. "And you love him?" he asked. Zero nodded. "And he loved you?" her father asked. Zero nodded again. A smile broke out on his face. "You are like your mother in so many ways. She was pregnant with you before we got married" he said as he helped his daughter off the floor. Zero hugged him. "Papa, thank you" she said, "Your grandchildren are going to be adorable" she continued. Her father smiled, and Kaito glowered. _I'll find some way to make you pay for this. Kaname will pay too._

* * *

**Present~**

Zero's eyes snapped open and his head shot up from his desk. He was panting, and sweat glistened on his neck. His teacher was glaring at him. "Feeling well rested Kiryuu?" he asked, tapping his foot to show his impatience. Zero sneered. "As a matter of fact no. I think I'll go rest" he said as he stood up from his chair. He walked out ignoring the yells of his teacher. His vampiric hearing picked up dreamy sighs and whispers of 'how hot Kiryuu-kun was' and 'he's such a bad boy'. Zero rolled his eyes and continued onwards. It's not like they would succeed anyways. He didn't dig girls who squealed. He passed his room, and exited the Sun dorms intent on finding out what Kuran had slipped him.

* * *

He barged in as usual, and Kaname sleepily leaned up from his bed, the sheets pooling around his waist, giving Zero a perfect view of his bare chest. Zero mentally eep'ed as he turned scarlet. "Put a shirt on god dammit!" he cried, covering his face with his hands. _You always were easily embarrassed_ Kaname though smirking as he slipped a night shirt on. "What would the infamous Zero Kiryuu want?" he asked leaning on his desk, arms outstretched to hold him up. "What do you think this is?" Zero hissed, violet eyes flashing. "What, what is?" Kaname asked innocently. "You know perfectly damn well what!" Zero seethed. "Oh, I'm sure I don't" Kaname replied. "What did you do to me?" Zero yelled, finally letting all of his rage go, and he was glad that no one would be able to hear them. "I haven't done anything to you" Kaname said not batting an eyelash. "Yes you did! And I want to know how you gave me these memories!" he said, pointing a finger at the pureblood. "I didn't give them to you" Kaname said, his face showed that he was indeed not lying; but Zero the pureblood long enough to know that he had an excellent poker face. "Oh?" Zero asked, "Then how did I get them?" he said putting his hands on his hips in what Kaname dubbed as his 'chick' pose, and the brunette almost snorted, but he hid it effectively by placing his hand on his chin as if in a thoughtful manner.

"You're remembering them" Kaname stated simply and Zero scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm reliving memories with you that you claim to have not forged into my mind, and I'm the fucking tooth fairy with the wings to prove it" he replied snapping at the pureblood who couldn't hold in his laughter at imagining the hunter as a fairy. "Tell me what you're up to" he hissed. Kaname looked at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. "You want me to tell you? Why don't I _show_ you" he said and he took an advancing step towards the hunter. Zero stepped back, looking at the pureblood. Suddenly he found himself picked up and thrown on the purebloods bed. Kaname was on top of him in an instant. A spike of fear ran through the hunter as struggled to get free of the pureblood. Kaname grinned. "You feel it don't you? Your muscles unclenching and settling down. Those memories are true. We were past lovers. There's no denying it. You were made for me" Kaname said, and Zero turned his head showing Kaname a nice view of his neck. "Tha-that's not true" he whispered weakly. "It is and you know it. You were born for me, over and over again. And over and over again I watched you ripped away from me" Kaname said, letting his head thump on to Zero's shoulder. "You're lying. I'm a hunter, born and bred. I'm no pureblood's mate" Zero said his voice coming out in a whimper. Kaname held on to him tighter when he tried to shift out from underneath the pureblood. "Please," Kaname whispered. "Just let me do this before you reject me" he said as he curled into the hunter.

Zero could only stare as Kaname seemed to shrink in size as he wrapped himself around the silverette. "I've waited so long for you to come back. I won't be able to take another if you die again" he said and Zero blushed. _He seems so naturally defenseless_ Zero thought. _I don't believe him about the past lover thing, but I could at least let him have what he wants', just this once_ he thought, as he let his arms wrap around the pureblood in what Zero felt would be a comforting manner. Kaname froze and looked up at Zero who had a blush traveling across his high cheekbones. "Thank you" he whispered before pressing his lips against the hunter's softer ones; which was because he had never been kissed, and Kaname was perfectly happy about that. Zero's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to break the kiss. He scowled. "Try that again and I'll leave" he said and Kaname curled tighter around him. _He's got a vice grip on me. Is he part boa constrictor! _Zero thought. "No don't leave. I won't do it again, so…please?" Kaname asked and Zero stared at hopeful, _but probably lying_ blood wine eyes. Zero sighed. "Alright, but do it again, and I will leave" he said. Kaname nodded, letting his head rest back down on Zero's shoulder. "Thanks you…" he whispered closing his eyes. Zero didn't know how long he lay there, but he soon found his eyes drooping shut. He tried not too, but a warm body was a warm body, Kaname Kuran's or not; and Zero was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Kaname looked at his reincarnated lover as he stroked silver locks. "Remember" Kaname whispered, pressing a swift kiss to Zeros forehead. "Remember…"

* * *

_One step closer_

* * *

Tbc…

Yay! Chapter done! Nine pages, and over 5,ooo words again.

I know the sex scene wasn't very good. *blush* but I was made for writing Yaoi, and as I'm writing this I'm going, this is _soo_ wrong. :c I'm all just, *writing and nodding*…*faltering when getting to sex*…*getting over it and typing it*….*faltering again and stopping to think about how this goes* xD I haven't written an actual straight sex scene before, so it was hard for me. Lol.

Wow, I would have continued but this would have turned into a like 15-16 page chapter, and I want enough chapters to finish the song. :P So I ended it here, and I hope you liked it. And as for me ending the past life there, since that life is the longest one, I decided to cut it into two parts. The rest will be finished in the next chapter. And to tell you why I made Zero a girl in his past life, well I think all past lives are spent as both genders you know? It would be pretty damn boring if you were a guy or girl the _entire_ time. But that isn't the real reason. In the lyrics it states _'Beauty and all __**she**__ is'_ so I made Zero a girl. ^^ I hope that's a good enough explanation.

And didn't you just LOVE Kaname like that? I know I did. He's waited for so long that he nearly cracked and pushed himself onto the poor hunter. And Kaito! WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE AUTHOR WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO-….oh, right that's me. Never mind, I'm the AWESOME author who is writing this amazing story.

To wrap this up, I hope you wait for the next installment of ILYFATY, and to be honest, I have NO idea what I am going to do in the next chapter. So I guess it's a surprise for both of us. ^^;

So until next time, and I am so sorry it took forever to update.

Love,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	4. Author's Note

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


	5. Chapter 5

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.

**A/N:**

I'm baaaack! I hope you guys missed me. I missed you. This is probably going to be a long author's note, but I just wanted to let those know (who were helping me before I quit on their asses). ;P

So I just wanted to say a big thank you to irmina who helped me figure out what I was going to do with this chapter and the other ones too. Thank you irmina! :D

And another thank you to MikkiSenpai. Your review was so long in my email that I had to go to the website to finish reading it. :D You made me so happy. ^^ This person also helped me with the chapter.

Both your idea's were so great, I had to find out a way to put them both in. :) I didn't put the entire idea in this story because it was so good I wanted to break it down and slip it into all of the finishing chapters. I love you both, and I found it kind of funny how almost alike your idea's came from. Your thought process must be tightly linked. :P

And I wanted to say, thank you to Esther Cain014 for your adorably cute rant on how you loved my story so far. I just went awe and made a cute face at you as I'm reading your review.

I know you have all probably forgotten about the help you gave me, but I didn't and I thank you for it; all of it. :)

I also want to say, that I'm so so so glad that you all have kept with me 'till now. I know I say this and then say that and I haven't stayed with you at all, (I feel like an unfaithful married man. Except that I'm not married. And I'm not a man). So for those of you who have stayed with me, this story update is dedicated for you.

So I'm better now and over my emotional abuse, so I think I can focus on my stories fro the time being. I hope to give you all pleasing updates in the near future...and past...and..side...realm. :)

One more thing, this story will probably be the longest as I will have a surprise when you get to the present part of the story.

So I hope you enjoy it!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

"Talking"  
_Thinking/Bond_

Me! XD

* * *

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
For a thousand years__  
I love you for a thousand more__  
And all along I believed I would find you_

* * *

(A/N: Just so you know, Zero's pregnancy is in the stage of the little brat kicking her. .)

* * *

Zero hummed softly as she traced her growing abdomen with a small lily that Kaname had given her. Speaking of Kaname, where was he? Zero looked around, her violet eyes searching the large garden for her lover, and father to her unborn child. Hands suddenly covered her eyes, and Zero gave a startled gasp. "Guess who" came the whispery voice she knew all too well. "Hmm, I don't know. Could it be father?" she asked.

"Guess again" came the reply.

"What about….Kaito?" she teased. Her head was suddenly pulled backwards and her lips captured into a searing kiss. The kiss was broke and violet eyes that Zero didn't know she closed opened, to teasingly look at her lover. Kaname gave a mock growl, and she laughed.

"You were jealous!" she giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she tried very hard to hold her laughter in. Colour rose to Kaname's cheeks quickly, and he looked away huffing.

"I…I was not!" he protested all too quickly, which only served to make her laugh more. It was almost as if he was pouting!

Zero brought her lovers lips down to meet her own. "You know I will always prefer your company over Kaito's" she said. Kaname smiled. "I know" he replied. "But you were _jealous_!" came her laughing voice once again.

"_I was not!"_

* * *

Zero hummed to herself as she wandered down the hall, the maids smiling as her as she passed. Her father was walking down the same hall when she rounded the corner. "Oh, papa! Isn't it all just so wonderful!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Taken aback, he didn't know how to respond. "Yes, dear Zero" he said as she released him, and he watched as she continued on her way a light bounce to her step. He continued on after a minute watching her back disappear from his line of sight.

As he walked, his hearing picked up the maid's hushed whispers.

"Zero-sama has been happier don't you think" one asked. "Oh yes, she's always smiling. Do you think Kaname-sama has done something to make her this happy?" the other asked, as he walked passed them. Now that he thought about it, Zero seemed more willing to listen to him.

_She is pregnant, maybe that has something to do with it_ he thought to himself as he continued on, walking to his own pace.

* * *

Kaname walked in the Kiryuu manor, thinking to himself that nothing could go wrong.

That was before a blubbering and sobbing mess of silver landed in his arms. "Zero?!" he asked alarmed. She looked up at her fiancé, violet eyes red and puffy. "What is the matter dear heart?" he asked and a fresh round of tears started. "Do you think that I'm…f-_fat_?" she asked, wailing a bit. Kaname looked at her. "Do I think you're what?" he asked looking at his love with surprise. Zero's lip trembled.

"Fat" she said looking away from Kaname's gaze.

"Why do you ask me that?" he asked.

"Because Kaito told me I looked like I was carrying a beach ball under my skirts" she said and Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Kaito, dear heart, doesn't know the ground from the sky" he said and Zero gave him a sweet smile and kiss on the cheek before drying her tears. "You always know what to say" the silverette said, and Kaname smiled wiping away the last of her tears that had trailed down her neck.

"Now, I think Kaito is due for a long conversation" he said as he put his arm out for his silver haired love to take. When she did, he set out to find the idiot, who did the stupid thing of making Zero cry.

He found the other brunette in the sitting room wearing a cocky smirk. Kaname fought with himself to not just go over there and wipe it away…along with the rest of his face. "Ah, so you go and find your knight" Kaito said, and Zero scowled, a look not befitting a lady, but working perfectly for someone of the Kiryuu lineage. "I suggest that you leave my fiancé alone, or I will have you removed" Kaname murmured, smiling.

It was sickly sweet and it wiped away Kaito's expression. Zero turned slightly, just so that the necklace she was wearing caught the light and glinted.

Kaito glared, as he looked at the silverette. He watched how she held onto a vampire; a pureblood for that matter. The love in her eyes, directed at the wrong man. The brunette brushed past them harshly and walked out, only Kaname seeing the hate in his eyes.

_You were supposed to be mine…_

* * *

Kaname traced patterns into his soon to be wife's pregnant belly. Zero watched dreamily before gasping sharply. Kaname looked up in alarm. "What is it?" he asked his voice holding panic. Zero smiled. "I'm fine, the baby just kicked, and may I say the little bugger is strong" she said and Kaname looked at her in curiosity. "Give me your hand" she said and grabbed it demandingly.

Placing it on her belly, she let go and gave Kaname a look. "Now just wait" she said. It wasn't a minute later when Kaname felt a sharp thump right where his hand was placed.

He jerked it back in surprise before a wide smile overtook his face.

He looked at her belly in fascination before looking at her. Zero was hiding a smile, and her eyes held adoration and amusement.

"Your son or daughter is in there" she said softly. "And I will spoil them unconditionally with love" he murmured.

"You'll shower mommy with love too won't you?" she teased. Kaname let a grin take over.

"Oh, she'll get more love out of everyone" he purred, leaning up and capturing her lips with his.

When he released her Zero gave a breathy laugh, before jerking and laughing again. "It seems, baby-san likes it too" came a voice from the doorway. Both looked up to see Yuuki standing in the doorway. Both flushed when the brunette female gave them a leering look. Zero struggled to get up, but when she did she embraced her friend.

"Awe, I'm going to be an auntie!" she gushed when Zero let go. Zero gave a quirky smile as Kaname joined them. "I haven't seen you in a while Yuuki. How is everything?" she asked and Yuuki practically beamed at them.

"It's going great! Aidou is the sweetest with everything. And he even bought me a new dress! I'll have to show it to you later" she said and Zero smiled. "Did he stop with his sightless flirting?" Kaname asked and he watched as Yuuki's smile faded. "He…still has his moments" she said and she looked up when Kaname ruffled her brown hair. "I will talk to him" he said smiling.

Yuuki smiled and turned to Zero.

"Romance~" she sang and Kaname watched confusedly as Zero's cheeks grew dark.

_Must be some joke of theirs._

* * *

Zero hummed to herself as she absentmindedly brushed her long silver hair. She was in her nightgown getting ready for bed when Kaito burst into the room. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" she shrieked chucking her brush at the male. Kaito leaned on his knees panting for breath.

"K-Kaname!" he said, and that's all he got out before Zero shot out of the room and down the stairs Kaito following her down. She threw on her coat as she ran out the door. She was down in the streets in a matter of seconds looking for her pureblood. "Where is he?" she asked and Kaito grabbed her hand.

"This way!" he said pulling her away from her home and down the street of the town.

They ran for what seemed like an hour until the other pulled Zero into an alleyway. She instantly called out. "Kaname? Where are you?" she said. She turned to Kaito. "You said he was here" she said holding her swollen belly, accusingly looking at Kaito. "Yeah, well people lie" he said as he advanced on her. Her fear shone in her eyes as Kaito covered her mouth and nose.

She wrestled free of his hold, only to be captured in it again.

Zero's scream echoed around the area.

* * *

Kaname awoke with a start, his senses screaming. Kaname threw the covers off and they went flying off the bed, which he shot off of. "Something is wrong" he said as he dressed with vampiric speed. He was out the door before a maid could open it, leaving it hanging on its hinges.

Kaname ran to his loves home and banged on the door. When a maid opened the door he barged in, much to the maid's protest. "Zero? Zero!" he called racing up the stairs. "What is the meaning of this?!" Zero's father protested quite loudly.

Kaname pushed past all of those who were in his way, and those who tried to stop him.

Mainly Zero's father.

What he saw made his whole world crack. The bed was empty, and when Kaname felt of it, to the touch cold. She had been here, that much he knew. Her brush was on the floor and Zero never went to bed or anywhere without putting away her brush. Kaname called it a habit, but Zero liked to call it routine.

Kaname stared in shock and anger. "She's gone" he whispered with a growl. His hands fisted against his side and he hissed. "Where is she?!" he said. "What? Where is my Zero!?" her father yelled and the maids flinched. "K-Kaito came in a while ago" they stuttered. "He ran up and not a moment later did he come back out; with Zero-sama" another continued.

Kaname gritted his teeth and his arm outstretched lightning fast; his fist connecting with the wall. It cracked and splintered to the ceiling. Kaname walked out without another word, Zero's father following.

_I'll find you Kaito, and when I do I'll kill you._

* * *

_**Present~**_

Zero awoke with a gasp his eyes opening wide. He gave a jerk, not realizing where his surroundings were. "Ahh, so you're awake" a rumbling purr vibrated through his body, and Zero blushed when he realized he was snuggled into the chest of Kaname. The one he had dubbed as the biggest pervert he ever met. _Gentlemen my _ass Zero thought. He tried to wriggle away, but alas his tries were in vain. "Let me go!" he hissed. "I don't think I will" Kaname replied tightening his hold on the other.

"When you snuggled closer to my body, I just couldn't help brining you closer" he continued nuzzling the others neck and Zero's cheeks grew darker.

"I want you to release me!" he growled pushing at the purebloods chest, and he squealed-yes squealed-when Kaname gently nibbled on a soft and ticklish spot on his neck.

"S-stop!" he gasped, wiggling around.

"_Sleep"_ Kaname murmured in a soothing tone, and Zero couldn't help that his eyes slowly drooped and slid shut.

Kaname knew he would be angry once he woke up and found out, but he wanted to see the peaceful look on his angels face again. Kaname sighed and squeezed himself closer to the other as he stared at his love. The pureblood eyed the male carefully before he quickly and softly pressed his lips to the others. The boy tasted sweet, that Kaname knew; and Kaname couldn't wait to see what else tasted sweet.

He thought happily to himself of those times to come as he pressed himself into the crook of Zero's neck to breathe in his scent.

Now he had the chance to study his beloved as he slept.

* * *

(A/N: Kinda creepy now that I look back on my writing, but hey! That's what you all love about my stories!~ You wouldn't be here otherwise! Hey don't try to sneak out on me! Were getting to the best part!)

* * *

A/N: Did you think I was done? Pah! I told you it would be long.

* * *

Zero tugged at her bound wrists, scowling at the chair that held her and nearly cursing like a sailor at the male that had 'mother-in-training-napped' her. "Now, now, I told you there's no getting away" the man said in a voice that made Zero cringe. Kaito looked at her with a grin. "I told you that you would be mine, and if you are not?" he chuckled.

"Then you will be no ones".

"You're mad!" Zero cried, wishing no more than to be in her love's arms again. "I may be, but I'm mad with love" he replied, walking up to her. When he caressed her face she snapped at him, aiming to take a finger. Kaito tsk'ed and slapped her. "I was hoping to not have to come to this, but it seems as if I have to. To break your spirit I have to first break you" and then he whistled. Three men walked in. Not burly or over the top strong, but strong enough to see that they were.

But what made Zero's eyes widen with fear was not because they were males, nor because they were strong.

Vampires.

"Look man, you never told us that she was with child" one stated, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Yeah, I can't do that" another said. The third remained silent but sent her a mourning glance, and for that she was thankful. "You will do as I say, or do I have to kill all you Level D's right now?" Kaito threatened. All three were silent but they didn't move.

"It seems as though I have to motivate you" he said, and Kaito walked over to the silverette, and Zero began to struggle more when he reached out with a knife and ran a jagged cut along her neck.

(A/N: Noo!~ Zero! I'm sorry! TTOTT)

All three vampires suddenly leapt. No remorse in their eyes anymore. Only bloodlust. Their beasts had taken over.

Kaito moved out of the way and to the door. "I'll come back later to make sure they haven't killed you" he said as he closed the door. And when the lock clicked shut, fangs pierced her neck ruthlessly and painfully. Zero let loose a wild scream as she tugged on her binds, trying to get free. Kaito whistled happily to himself to block out the screams of pain.

The games had begun.

* * *

Kaname ran down the streets in a frenzy, mentally searching for his silver haired angel. His aura was going crazy, after having lost his love many times before; he had to get to her in time. Zero's father was with him and they ran to Kaito's house, hoping that they were there.

_Zero please be okay, I'll be there soon._

* * *

Zero panted in pain, blood dripped down from her neck where it was torn in multiple places. The three vampires had come to their senses, but not after they had injured her enough to leave horrible scars; and were now a blubbering sobbing mess on the cold dirty floor. Well they were only teenagers, Zero couldn't blame them. "Hey…" she said weakly, and they looked at her. "I forgive…you" she said and that caused a fresh new wave of tears to go streaming down their faces. "I…I promised myself that I would never drink from someone after I was turned" one of them said and the others nodded, as they once again resumed the fetal position.

"Run" Zero said looking at them, "There will be someone looking for me…find him and lead him here" she said. At the prospect of getting out, the three bolted to their feet and dashed out the door leaving it swinging open.

Zero winced when Kaito walked in.

"My, my, they sure have done a number on you" he commented as he inspected her neck. It was badly torn and bleeding heavily. "I wonder if your child is safe" he said, and Zero's eyes widened. "No…!" she gasped out, curling in on herself the best she could.

"You wouldn't!" she cried.

"Oh I would" came his reply. "He took you away from me, I'm only just repaying the favour" he said as he advanced on her. Zero threw back her head and screamed.

"KANAMEE!"

* * *

They ran, and ran, and still they ran. This was the one moment Kaname cursed Kaito for living so far out. In normal circumstances he would have mocked that fact, but now he ran for Zero's life. And Kaito couldn't be further away. Her father had fallen long ago, but he kept on to the order to find and save Zero. His mind was in a frenzy from having lost his love.

"Zero" he growled as he pushed himself harder.

He was no longer running with the road. He crashed through trees and bramble in his quest to find his dear heart.

With his mind elsewhere his eyes were not focusing as well out in the real world, and he crashed into something fleshy. Kaname was up in a second hissing like the pureblood vampire he was, but the scent that wafted through to his nose made him freeze. "Blood?" he whispered in confusion. He was on them in a second. "Where is she!?" he growled, his aura pressing onto them, freezing them in their tracks.

"Where is Zero!" he growled.

"He-he forced us into bloodlust, we didn't want to!" they cried, and Kaname saw just how emotionally wrecked they were. "You" he pointed to the nearest one. "Take me" was all he said. The boy nodded, though his eyes were full with fear. Kaname again started running, this time with one of the other males.

"I could kill you" he said.

"I wouldn't blame you" the other replied. "She told us to find you" he continued. "Then let's not let Zero down" Kaname said, pushing just a bit faster.

_I'm almost there dear heart. Be safe until then._

* * *

Zero let a tear drip from her eye.

_I'm sorry Kaname._

* * *

The doors splintered with the crushing aura of Kaname, and both vampires ran in. "I can't follow you any further because he'll kill me, but we were in the cellar. It has a sealed metal door, you can't miss it. Tell her I'm sorry" he said before running off. _Back to his friends most likely _Kaname thought as he carefully walked into the house.

Kaname gathered his aura around himself and virtually disappeared, as he walked down the halls the echo of his shoes being the only noise.

The door to the cellar wasn't hard to find. It was as the boy had said. A thick metal door stood between Kaname and his love. He hissed quietly. _I have not done this in a while, I may be a little rusty_ Kaname thought, and then grinned at his own pun as he stared at the old door. Kaname gave a deep breath and walked through the door.

It was easier than Kaname thought, and he smirked to himself as he descended the stairs. His footsteps were quiet except to his own ear; in which they sounded so unnaturally loud. The stairs in his opinion seemed way to long and he quietly quickened his pace.

What he found made him halt in shock. Blood there was so much blood. Kaname covered his nose. Zero half lay half sat in the chair she was bound to. Her neck was ripped and torn to pieces and so was her dress. But that wasn't what made him choke on the bile rising in his throat. Their unborn child lay on the floor, the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck.

"A wondrous sight isn't it?" Kaito's voice echoed around the small room, and he looked at Kaname from side vision. The pureblood rounded on the other, hissing and spitting. "Why?!" he snarled. Kaito's eye hardened. "Because she wasn't mine".

"And she never will be"

* * *

The battle didn't last long, and Kaname almost wished it had so he could have had the pleasure to rip the bowels out of the person who dared harm his love. Zero was breathing heavily and Kaname unbound her. "K-Kaname" she murmured weakly. "Be quiet dear heart, don't speak" he cooed softly, brushing her dirty and bloody hair out of her eyes. Zero began to cry.

"I-I'm I'm so so-rry" she wept, her tears mixing with the blood on her cheeks. "It's not your fault" he said, and as he looked at her his heart broke. For Kaname knew that once again, the love of his life would leave him. "You will find me again" she said softly, as she closed her eyes. They were a dull violet. Zero felt tears drip onto her cheeks, and she blearily opened them again to look at Kaname. Her vision was hazy, and Kaname was already starting to fade.

"Ka-name?" she called softly. "Zero please don't leave me" he pleaded, but Zero's eyes had already closed. And Kaname let the sobs wrack his body.

* * *

It was only later that Kaname found out she had been fed poison for weeks. She would never had survived.

* * *

A/N: Just a little more my pretties~

* * *

_**Present~**_

Zero's eyes flew open, and his head snapped to the right to see if he could slip away from the brown haired red eyed pervert. He wasn't there. Zero gave a sigh of relief; he could finally move without having the other glued to his hip. _I should have said no _he thought getting off his bed. Wait, his bed? Zero looked around. He was indeed in his room. Zero flushed.

_That bastard carried me!_ He screamed in his head.

A little part of him wondered if it had been bridal style and he quickly and efficiently squashed it, slamming shut the door and locking the key. The other part of him whined.

"Tsk" he muttered.

Looking at his clock he noticed that he missed his first three classes. "Oh well, two out of five is good right?" he asked himself as he set about getting dressed.

It was always the same, the teacher berating him about being late and Yuuki doing the same once he sat down. Zero sighed, "I shouldn't have come" he said as he looked at the girl next to Yuuki. Yori, was it? She was staring at him and it was honestly starting to unnerve him.

Before he could say anything about it though, a girl walked through the room with a cart. "It's Valentines day!" she cried. _Oh god, it's only Tuesday _Zero thought groaning to himself, as he rolled his eyes. (A/N: My initial thought when people freak out about holidays I don't think of as important)

"Who are the roses for?" Yuuki asked, and Zero was brought back to reality. He looked at the cart to see a bundle of what had to be a hundred roses wrapped up. "Let's see here…" the girl said as she picked it up and started walking up the rows, the students looking at it in hope. "It's for…Zero-Kun!" she exclaimed and about two hundred eyes snapped to look at him. The roses were placed on his desk, and Zero stared at them with wide eyes. This was probably the first and last time the class would ever see Zero Kiryuu, caught off guard.

He picked up the card was nestled in one of the roses and looked at it. His name was scrawled neatly on it. He flipped it over, and read what was on the back.

_Zero, I hope we can continue where we left off,_

_KK_

Zero felt a vein pop and he snapped. Crushing the card in his hand he shot from his seat knocking the chair over in the process. The anger emitting from his aura still wavered in the room long after he was gone.

* * *

"**KURAAAAN!"**

Zero's angry scream rang through the Moon dormitories, and all vampires awake flinched at the sound. Aidou and Ruka ran up to stop him, but froze in their tracks from his deadly aura. _Almost like a pureblood_ they thought. Kaname stared at the silverette as he marched up to him. What he didn't expect, was for the silverette's hand to shoot out at the speed of light as slap him across the cheek.

His head snapped to the side, and he let out a breath of surprise. **"Pervert!"** Zero screeched, before slapping him once more and walking out. More over, it was like stomping, and the other vampires looked at the retreating hunter before looking at their _smiling_ pureblood lord.

"You can't let him treat you like that!" Aidou screeched. "Lord Kaname, I shall take care of that filthy hunter" Ruka spat the last part.

Kaname's aura crashed against the two. They looked at him to see he was no longer smiling. "If you lay one claw on him, I will make sure you loose yours. And a whole lot more" he hissed out. Both nodded and the aura crushing them vanished. Kaname was back to smiling.

"Good" was all he said, before he turned and walked after Zero.

Takuma looked at Shiki. "Is it just me, or does Kaname seem to have a thing for Zero-kun?" he asked.

"It's not just you"

* * *

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Happy Valentines Day! Personally I hate the holiday. People tend to over do it. Plus it's just stupid. It's just a day. It's not like candy rains from the skies. XD I would love that.

So I hope you liked my 'extra hard working' chappy. I am hopefully back, and I hope to update soon.

_**To let you know. I will update Once in a Blue Moon next.**_

I do hope that it was to your liking. I worked hard, though for me I think it could have been better. DO NOT ASK ME TO DO IT OVER! I will not. ;P So I usually ask for help, but I'm not going to do it on here. If you have an idea that fits with what I'm thinking right now-no hints I will not tell you- then it may or may not be used.

I will most likely seek the help of those who helped for this chapter. Don't feel bad if your idea didn't get picked either, I'm like the editor and you are my workers. Haha! So right now I say a thank you to all possible story helpers, and a maybe next time to the others.

So I thank you all again for sticking with me this far, and I hope to please you with later, or any newer stories. So with most of all that shiz out of the way...ON WITH THE STORY!~

Love you so much!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


End file.
